


'Fisting' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still times when Yuri's demons surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Fisting' for Kink Bingo

The stench of sulphur was almost overpowering, making Yuri wrinkle his nose as he walked up to the water. "Man, it stinks," he complained. "These hot springs of yours better be worth it, Kurando."

His cousin was staring at the water with an absent expression, and for a moment Yuri thought he wasn't going to answer. Then Kurando blinked and shook his head, and turned to look at Yuri. "Trust me, it's worth it," the younger man said, smiling.

Kurando moved to disrobe, and Yuri hastily looked away. He still wasn't sure about this whole bathing in public thing. The Japanese as a whole seemed awfully comfortable with getting naked around each other. At least it was just the two of them. Yuri hadn't been quite at ease with Joachim since the horrors of the Man Tournament. If the wrestler had been there, Yuri would have spent the whole time nervous that he was _looking_.

Judging by Kurando's puppy crush on Anastasia, though, the kid was totally straight. Holding that reassuring thought firmly in his mind, Yuri was able to convince himself to ditch his clothes as well.

He stepped into the water quickly, hissing as the heat of it struck him like a fist. Kurando hadn't been kidding about how hot it would be. Yuri could feel his fire demons wallowing in it, while the water demons were revelling in being submerged. It wasn't often he got to experience _those_ two sets being happy at the same time.

"Well, my demons are enjoying themselves," he commented, looking around for somewhere to sit. The hot spring was huge, and the air temperature was cold enough that steam floated over the water in clouds, making it difficult to see the edges. To his surprise, he thought he caught a glimpse of Kurando staring at him with a dumbstruck expression. Yuri checked behind him quickly, half expecting to see a monster looming over him, but there was nothing there. He glanced down, but there was nothing about his body that should have shocked Kurando. He had some viciously nasty scars, sure, but the kid had seen them before.

When he looked up again, Kurando had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the rocks, apparently oblivious. _Maybe the steam fooled me into thinking he was looking? Yeah, that's gotta be it._

Although Kurando's cheeks were awfully pink...

 _Damn it, now I'm just being paranoid._ Yuri cursed under his breath and settled down against a rock that was close enough to Kurando for easy conversation, but far enough that wisps of steam helped screen them from each other's sight.

Almost immediately Yuri felt the tense muscles in his back and shoulders relaxing, as the hot water worked its promised magic. With a contented sigh Yuri leaned back and slid down until the water was right up to his chin.

"Yeah, okay, you were right," he murmured. "It is worth it." Already his nose was starting to go numb, and the sulphur smell didn't seem so bad.

"Hmm?" Kurando's reply came a heartbeat too late, and he sounded distracted. Yuri peered at him through the steam, and saw the younger man rubbing at his face. "Oh. I told you so." When he looked back at Yuri, his eyes didn't seem to be quite focused, and his voice was dreamy.

"Hey, you all right?" Yuri asked him, a little concerned. "You're not overheated already, are you?" The water was hot, but not _that_ hot. And Kurando had said that he came here all the time, he should have been used to it.

"No. Of course not." Kurando shook his head again, and seemed to make an effort to be more aware. "Sorry, I'm having a hard time concentrating today. Tsukiyomi's been restless since this morning, and it's getting worse."

"Huh." Yuri reached inside himself, not going all the way into the graveyard but sort of 'peeking' to see what his crowd were up to. The fire and water types were enjoying themselves as he'd noticed earlier. The dark types, Nox in particular, were close to the surface, but they didn't seem restless, exactly. Just... interested. In what, Yuri wasn't sure, and they weren't saying. All the others seemed perfectly normal.

"Mine are fine," he said, opening his eyes again and shrugging.

"If anything, Jutendouji is quieter than usual, so I don't think it's anything external," Kurando confirmed. "It's just Tsukiyomi. Do you think something is wrong?"

"Nah, they just get like that sometimes," Yuri said. "We haven't had any battles in a while, maybe Tsukiyomi's bored."

"I'd have expected Jutendouji to be the one giving me trouble, in that case," Kurando said dryly. He did seem reassured, relaxing visibly. "I'm sure you're right, it's nothing."

Yuri forgot sometimes that Kurando was still new to the whole Harmonixer thing, that the younger man hadn't even believed he'd inherited the power until just a few weeks ago. He remembered his own early days, how strange and confusing it had been to have this other _him_ living in the back of his head, part of him and yet separate, alien. Kurando understood what was happening to him and had people who could tell him what to expect, where Yuri had been completely on his own, but still. That initial adjustment period was a bitch.

"I'm sure it'll settle down," Yuri said, putting as much reassurance into his voice as he knew how. Playing the comforting big brother role felt a little weird, but it was also a little nice. It really drove home the fact that he had _family_ again; someone who could actually _understand_ some of the shit he'd been through, and not just sympathise.

Kurando nodded and smiled at him, a bright expression that reminded Yuri how young his cousin still was. Leaning back against his rock again, Kurando closed his eyes.

Only to sit bolt upright an instant later, at the same moment that all of Yuri's instincts started screaming at him that danger was near. Water splashed everywhere as they scrambled to their feet, and Yuri forgot to be embarrassed by their nudity as a small horde of monster appeared out of the steam.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Yuri muttered, seeing the monsters take shape. They were all incredibly weak creatures, things that he hadn't seen since leaving France. "Duckies? Gimme a break."

"I suppose they are appropriate to the setting," Kurando said, a thread of laughter in his voice. "At least we should be able to handle them, even with just the two of us."

"Bet I can kill more than you," Yuri taunted him. He reached automatically for his gloves, only to curse as he remembered they were sitting with the rest of his gear, on the other side of the hot springs.

"I'll take that bet," Kurando replied promptly. His smile said he hadn't missed Yuri's slip. He held one hand in front of him and concentrated briefly. There was a blur of light, and suddenly Tsukiyomi was looming over him where Kurando had been a moment before.

"Show-off," Yuri grumbled, reaching for the power of his own demons. If there was one thing he could have resented Kurando for, it was the other Harmonixer's easy transformations.

Enjoying the heat or not, Yuri's fire demons flatly refused to come out while he was standing in water up to his hips. He could have forced them, but it would piss them off and it wasn't worth the effort. The water demons would have seemed the obvious choice, but for some reason Amon was suddenly clamouring for release.

"Pfft, that'd be like asking Joachim to swat a fly. Overkill, much?" Yuri reached for Nox instead.

For once the demon didn't fight him, rushing to the surface with a feeling of anticipation that made Yuri nervous. It was too late to change his mind now; Yuri could feel Nox taking control.

It wasn't quite like being possessed, and it wasn't like being out of control of himself. He was still _him_ , still Yuri, but also _other_ , also Nox. It was a bit like getting drunk, when things that would horrify his rational self suddenly seemed to make perfect sense and his perspective of the world shifted.

He'd intended to wade straight into the fray, but something else caught his attention the moment the transformation was complete. There was a scent hanging in the air, noticeable even over the masking stench of the sulphur; an intoxicating, addicting scent that went to his head faster than the strongest alcohol he'd ever drunk. Nox cocked his head and drew in a deep breath of air, letting the scent roll over his tongue until it was a taste as well.

Tsukiyomi was cutting a swath of destruction through the enemies, her razor-sharp rings of light flying almost faster than the eye could see, her haunting voice crooning a spell and calling a destructive rain of light down on the monsters. Nox watched her, entranced. She was beautiful; deadly and vicious, graceful and skilled. He'd never seen anything quite like it before. Every time she passed near him, that amazing scent pulled at him again.

He wanted to get closer.

He wanted more.

He wanted...

Wanted...

 _Her_.

The moment the desire crystallized, he was moving. He intercepted her next blow, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her close, ignoring the deadly light rings that hovered around her. She gave a musical snarl and struggled, blasting him with a wave of light that he countered with his own darkness. She screamed, a spiralling arpeggio of sound, and lashed out at him with the rings.

Ducking under her first strike, he caught her other wrist, then swept her legs out from under her. They both went tumbling down into the spring, steam and water scattering all around them. She fought, clawing and kicking at him with all her strength, but the water slowed her limbs and kept her from landing a serious blow.

Nox laughed when they surfaced for air, still battling. "What's wrong, pretty?" he taunted. "Feeling the itch? I can make it all better for you."

She hissed at him and squirmed, and he knew he was right. Oh, she wanted it all right, _needed_ it bad, but she was too young and inexperienced to know anything but that she ached for something. Bloodlust was almost enough to sate her, but in the end it only made it worse.

She was bigger than him and more powerful magically, but he was stronger and he knew how to fight dirty. Kurando and his samurai honour couldn't hold a candle to Yuri's years of street fighting and bar brawling. He wrapped one arm around hers and wrenched it painfully, turning her so he was pressed tight against her back and she couldn't kick at him easily. He bit her neck and she screamed again, enraged beyond words by anger and need.

Then he kicked her feet apart and slid his hand between her legs, and she froze. He smirked against her neck and worked his hand lower, feeling along the armoured plates of her body for the opening he knew would be there somewhere. He was rewarded by the discovery of soft flesh as one plate shifted aside, flesh that gave way beneath his probing fingers and revealed a tight, hot passage.

Tsukiyomi moaned and leaned against him, rocking her hips to give him better access. "Told you I could make it better," Nox murmured, triumphant. He worked his fingers deeper, revelling in the way she trembled against him.

When she finally stopped fighting, he could tell by the way she relaxed and let him support most of her weight. That was the opening he'd been waiting for. He shoved her abruptly, putting her off balance and sending her stumbling forward. Of course that meant he had to take his hand away from her, and she snarled and started struggling again, outraged.

He pushed again, and again, keeping her under control by darting his hand in for a brief caress any time it looked like she might get away from him. Every time it made her moan and go limp for an instant, just long enough for him to get the upper hand again.

Then he had her up against a large rock, right where he wanted her. He bent her over and shoved hard with one hand between her shoulders, pinning her to the rough surface. She struggled, panting and growling, until he reached down and ran his fingers over her entrance again. Then she stilled, keening softly in the back of her throat.

"You're mine," Nox growled, and positioned himself. She had one second to scream again when he removed his hand, and then she was screaming for an entirely different reason as he thrust his cock home inside her. Her body squeezed him so tightly he thought he might die from the pleasure. She wasn't wet like a human girl, but the water and heavier liquid that might have been blood helped ease his passage.

She squirmed and fought, kicking at him and clawing at the rock, her talons carving deep grooves into the solid stone. He stayed where he was, pinning her with his weight against her back, enjoying her intense frustration. Finally he took pity on her and gave in to the urging of his own body, pulling back and slamming into her again.

That set the pace, fast and brutally strong, his hands at her hips holding her down and probably leaving finger-shaped bruises behind. Tsukiyomi continued to struggle, but now instead of fighting to get away she was fighting to get closer, to rock her hips up into each thrust and get more of him inside her. Nox didn't care that he was probably hurting her, didn't care that Yuri was going to freak out when he came back to his senses, didn't care about anything but the _fucking God_ pleasure that driving into her gave him.

Yuri hadn't so much as looked at a girl since Alice had died; he who had once had a private mission to get under the skirt of every pretty girl he ever encountered. Kurando was such an innocent he'd probably _never_ been touched, or touched anyone else. As far as Nox was concerned, it was all a bunch of stupid human moral crap, anyway. They both needed it, and he was happy to help Tsukiyomi give it to them.

He felt his balls draw up close to his body and go tight, and with a growl he slammed into her one last time, the hardest thrust yet, crushing her against the rock as he came. His cock pulsed and twitched inside her body, and it felt like his very soul was pouring out of him.

Still Tsukiyomi continued to squirm and writhe beneath him, her keening cries rising into something closer to a shriek when he didn't stir. She bucked her hips, trying to get him to thrust again, but only succeeded in making his softening cock slip free of her body completely. She screamed and clawed at the rock, sending chips of stone flying into the water.

Grunting as a particularly violent twist made her grind against his oversensitive cock, Nox firmed his grip and pinned her down again. She cried and shrieked and shook against him, struggling, and he finally took pity on her.

Sliding his hand down, he pushed into her with his fingers. After taking his brutal thrusts her passage was looser, easily taking two fingers, even three when he added one. Her cries changed to growls again, but she continued to buck and writhe. He didn't need to hear the words to know she was begging for more.

Well, he could give her more. Adding a fourth finger was harder, and he could feel the flesh straining against him a bit, trying to push the intrusion out even as she rocked her hips back, trying to force him in. She was definitely bleeding, the coppery scent of it hanging over the sulphur, adding more wetness to ease the movement of his flesh against hers. He pushed harder, until his hand was halfway inside her, and then pushed some more. Tucking his thumb into his palm, he forced the widest part of his hand past the tight flesh, ignoring her renewed cries.

For a moment he wasn't certain it would work; he half thought he might tear her open instead. Then something gave beneath the pressure and he was past the opening, and the worst of the constriction eased.

Tsukiyomi was panting now, lying still against the rock, not crying or struggling but just looking back at him over her shoulder. It was hard to read her alien features, but he thought her expression was equal parts wariness and need. Giving her a smile with too many teeth in return, he pushed the rest of his hand inside her.

Then he curled his fingers into a fist, and twisted his hand.

She shrieked loud enough to split the heavens, and clawed at the rock again. He might have thought it was a protest, but for the way she rocked her hips against him, matching his movements inside. He thrust with his fist, giving her the feeling of fullness and fulfillment that she'd wanted so badly, and his reward was the most beautiful screaming he'd ever heard.

Finally the screams turned to cries, and the cries to whimpers. Tsukiyomi collapsed to lie boneless and limp, draped over the rock. She was panting hard and he could _feel_ her heartbeat in the delicate flesh against his hand, rapid and fluttering. Slowly he withdrew, revelling in her shudder as he forced his hand past the tight spot again.

She whimpered louder when he grabbed her hips and repositioned her, but she didn't fight him. Nox was hard and ready once more, aroused beyond belief by her sweet screams and the thrill of her pleasure. He thrust inside her once more, but this time her body didn't squeeze him so wonderfully. He was far from small, but his fist was larger still, and he growled as he realized he'd loosened her up.

Then she shuddered and mewled as light gathered around her body, and she shrank around him until the flesh was tight against Nox's cock once again. Kurando moaned softly, lying half senseless on the rock, not fighting as Nox began to thrust into him. It didn't matter to the demon which form the body he used was wearing, or which hole he was pounding into. It felt good, that was the only thing Nox cared about.

By the time he was sated, Kurando had gone completely still beneath him. Nox collapsed down on top of the smaller man, breathing hard and only partly aware anything else through the glow of orgasm.

They stayed there like that for a long moment, before Yuri finally stirred and looked around him. Sense was slowly returning to him - _human_ sense, that was; his mind completely his own once again as Nox receded within him. When realization of what he'd done truly hit him, Yuri swore and pushed away from his cousin so hard he fell back into the water with a splash.

Kurando groaned and stirred slightly, which relieved one tiny part of Yuri's panic. He hadn't killed the other Harmonixer, at least. That was something, though against the rest of his sins it was hardly a drop in the bucket.

"Kurando?" Yuri said hesitantly, his voice hoarse with fear and horror. "Are... are you..." He swallowed hard and stopped. Asking if the other man was okay seemed the height of stupidity, after what he'd just done.

With another groan Kurando shifted, partially turning himself so that he could see Yuri. Unfortunately the move unbalanced him and sent him sliding off the rock. A startled look crossed his face as his legs refused to support him, and it changed into a wince as he ended up sitting in the water. "Ow," he mumbled, his face going bright red. He couldn't seem to quite look Yuri in the eye.

Hell, it was a miracle he wasn't screaming or cursing Yuri out. Probably the only reason he wasn't running for it - or trying to kill Yuri - was that he hurt too bad to move.

"Kurando, I'm... I...," Yuri stammered, completely at a loss. How did you even begin to apologize for... for...

"Well, that's one way of dealing with restless demons," Kurando muttered, running a shaking hand over his face and pushing his damp hair back out of his eyes. He glanced up through his bangs, and to Yuri's shock his expression was mostly chagrin and a sort of rueful, resigned amusement. "Not quite the way I would have _picked_ , but..."

He actually _looked_ at Yuri, and his expression turned first startled, and then dismayed. "Oh, gods. Yuri, I'm sorry. Don't look at me like that, please!"

" _You're sorry_?" Yuri's voice cracked, and now he was the one that had to look away. "For what? I just r-raped you, idiot!"

"You can't rape the willing," Kurando muttered, face going redder still. "Tsukiyomi was _definitely_ willing. Which means I guess some part of me was, too."

Yuri didn't want to think too hard about that, since the corollary was that some part of _him_ had been willing to back what Nox had done. He knew there was darkness in his soul, but he didn't want to admit it was that kind of darkness, that he could take it that far. "We should go back," he said, half babbling and not really caring. "To the others. In case it happ... uh. Lemme get your clothes. Or something." No, he was not going to think about it happening again, let alone talk about it!

"I'd really rather just sit here for a minute," Kurando said, looking pained at the thought of moving.

Or maybe just pained, Yuri realized belatedly, as he remembered the scent and feel of blood. "Shit, you're hurt. Damn it!" He glanced around, as if healing items would magically appear out of thin air. They hadn't brought anything to the springs, not expecting any trouble. At least the last of the monsters had vanished, probably wisely getting out of the way of the two 'fighting' demons.

"I'm fine," Kurando immediately denied. He shifted and winced, biting his lip. "Okay, I'll _be_ fine," he amended, a bit breathlessly.

"Bullshit," Yuri accused him, sure of this much if nothing else.

Kurando glared. "The only healing magic I have is Tsukiyomi's, Yuri. I'm _not_ transforming again."

Yuri blanched at the thought, and shook his head rapidly. "Oh, hell no. No, no, no. And neither am I. Fuck. I'll... uh, go get Karen, I guess. Tell her we were attacked and you're hurt. She doesn't have to know..."

He tried to stand, and nearly collapsed again. Only a quick grab at another nearby rock saved him. He swore again as he realized how shaky and drained he was. He might not be hurt the way Kurando was, but he wasn't exactly in stellar shape, either.

"Sit down before you fall over," Kurando said wearily. "We both just need to recover for a minute. I'm just sore, I'm not going to bleed out." He looked down, and added softly, "If you really can't stand to be near me now..."

"No!" The denial was reflexive, but once he'd said it Yuri realized it was true. As mortifying, as _horrible_ as this had been, Yuri didn't want to lose that sense of family that he'd just been beginning to enjoy. If Kurando was, impossibly, willing to forgive him... Yuri was willing to be forgiven.

But he would never, ever forgive himself.

"No," he repeated more gently. "Kurando, it's not that. Really. I just... don't ever want to do anything like that to you, ever again."

Kurando ducked his head a little further, and mumbled something. Yuri shook his head, certain he had water in his ears. There was absolutely _no_ way his cousin had said 'I wouldn't mind'.

They sat there for a few minutes, the heat soaking into Yuri's weary body, easing the tension in his muscles despite his continued distress. Kurando was still blushing and still wasn't meeting his eyes, but when he shifted and his foot brushed against Yuri's, he didn't jerk away. That willingness to touch relieved no few of Yuri's worries.

"Do demons go into heat or something?" Kurando asked, hesitantly, after a long and awkward silence. "I mean... Tsukiyomi was so restless all day, and now this... we've used Nox and Tsukiyomi together before, nothing like this has ever happened."

"Into _heat_? You mean, like..." Yuri snapped his head up and stared, dumbfounded. He remembered the intoxicating scent that had overwhelmed him when he'd first transformed, and the way Nox had so abruptly fixated on Tsukiyomi. "I... I've never had it happen, but..." Or had he? There had been times when his demons had been restless, exactly the same way Kurando had described. But there had never been another Harmonixer around. He shuddered at the thought.

But no, all of his demons were male. Going into heat implied... Yuri lost what little colour he'd had left. "Fuck, you think they're trying to... to reproduce?" The thought of demon babies was terrifying. The thought of _Kurando_ having _his_ demon babies was revolting.

To his surprise, his cousin was giving him a sardonic look. "I'm pretty sure even demons need a male and a female to reproduce, Yuri," Kurando said, rolling his eyes. "I keep meaning to talk to you about that."

"About demons having babies?" Yuri asked, blankly. "What do you mean, they need a guy and a girl? I mean, obviously, but Tsukiyomi..."

"Is as male as I am, thank you very much," Kurando snapped, glaring at him. "Tsukiyomi is the _god_ of the moon, not the goddess."

"But... but..." Yuri sputtered, completely thrown off. "But what about..." he gestured vaguely at his chest, making a curvy shape.

"Your light demons aren't much better," Kurando retorted. "I don't know, light types are just androgynous, or something. He's male. Or did you not notice what you were doing to _me_ when I transformed again?"

Yuri was dumbfounded for the second time in as many minutes. He hadn't really thought about it; he hadn't been _letting_ himself think about it, but of course Kurando was right. The tightness, the lack of wetness... he'd thought it was because Tsukiyomi was just different from a human, but it made just as much sense if he hadn't been fucking the hole he'd _thought_ he'd been fucking...

Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. The worst of it was, now that it had been pointed out to him, he was pretty sure he'd at least subconsciously been aware of it all along. Which meant there was a part of him, somewhere deep inside, that hadn't minded screwing a guy in the least. That had _enjoyed_ it. That maybe, maybe, even wanted to do it again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Nox was laughing at him. Yuri had a feeling he wasn't going to stop for a long, long time.


End file.
